


CYOA Demo [visual novel]

by Useless19



Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, To Download, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: The Decepticons won the war, but hope is not lost. You and a couple of other newly born sparks are the Autobots' last chance to tip the balance and fight back.Will you rise to the challenge?
Relationships: Arcee & Reader, Hot Rod & Reader
Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762213





	CYOA Demo [visual novel]

This is a demo for an in-progress Transformers choose-your-own-adventure visual novel. The demo covers the intro section of the game.

<https://useless19.itch.io/transformers-cyoa-demo>

[ ](https://useless19.itch.io/transformers-cyoa-demo)

Note that this is an alpha build and as such the assets are entirely placeholder. Android users also note that there is currently a bug that blocks the text input screen with the keyboard so you won't be able to see what you're inputting as your name.

If you would like to get involved with the full project, please visit: [transformersvn.tumblr.com/collaborate](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com/collaborate) to see what kind of things we're looking for.


End file.
